Some Things Never Change
by cinderella9056
Summary: Robin comes home with children that she tried to tell Jason about but Carly who knew refused to tell him because she knew he would go to Paris after Robin. Now years later she is coming home with secrets. Will the truth come out that Carly knew and will Jason and Sonny forgive her when they wouldn't forgive Robin? What will Carly & Courtney do now that Robin is coming home?
1. Chapter 1

SOME THINGS NEVER CHANGE

Disclaimer: I do not own GH or any of the characters you recognize

A/N: this story starts in May 2003

CHAPTER ONE

David Hayward blamed Anna for their daughter's death and Anna was tired of it. She was grieving too, but David didn't see that nor did he care. She should never have married him, she knew that now. She had to get away from him. She called Aiden and told him what she planned to do and he agreed to leave Pine Valley with her, there was nothing left for him there anymore.

Anna called Mac and told him she was coming home to Port Charles and asked him to go talk to Alan and see if he would give Robin a job.

Mac waited for Alan in the waiting room and Alan walked up to Mac and asked him, "You wanted to see me?"

"Yes, I need to talk to you, privately."

"Okay, let's go to my office so we can talk." Alan was curious about what Mac wanted and had been since Mac had called earlier requesting a meeting.

Mac follows Alan to his office and when they get in Alan's office Mac asks Alan. "Alan, Anna is moving back here to live and Robin is thinking about moving back if you have an opening for her. Do you think you might have an opening?"

"Yes, I would love to have Robin come to work at GH. When can she start?" Alan wants to know.

"Not sure, I will let you know as soon as I talk to her. I will talk to her about when she will be able to start."

"I'll look forward to hearing from you." Alan says.

"Thanks Alan. I'm going to call Robin and tell her you will hire her." A smiling Mac leaves and he went back to the police station and calls Anna.

Anna answers the phone and is happy to hear that Alan will give Robin a job so she can come home too. Mac while Anna was still on the phone called Robin.

"Dr. Scorpio."

"Yes Dr. Scorpio, how are you doing?"

"I'm fine, Uncle Mac. How are you and the girls?"

"We are doing the best we can. With Felicia leaving to go take care of Mariah, they are angry at her for abandoning them. Maxie especially. I have Anna on the phone with me and I talked to Alan Quartermaine and he is willing to hire you. As you know Anna and Aiden are moving here and as you know we want you to come home too. It's time for you to come home Robin. Your family needs you here with us. The girls could really use their big sister right about now."

"To come home to Port Charles?" Robin asked, knowing her family needed her, but not really wanting to go back to the place she had been hurt so badly.

"Yes, Luv, it's time for us all to come home. You won't be there alone. Aiden and I will be there with you."

"The girls and I will be here with you too. Anything you need that we can do we will do. We need you to come home, Robin."

"I'll call Alan and talk to him about the job offer and then I will call you both back and let you know."

"That's fine Luv. Looking forward to hearing from you."

"I love you, Robin."

"Love you both too." Robin hangs up and Mac and Anna both hang up hoping that Robin was coming home. They would soon know.

Robin dials General Hospital's phone number and asks to speak to Dr. Alan Quartermaine. "This is Dr. Quartermaine." Alan says.

"This is Dr. Scorpio, my Uncle Mac told me that you might be interested in my coming to work at GH?"

"Robin, yes, I am interested in hiring you. You have done some amazing work and I would love to have you on staff. Are you interested in coming to work here? Are you ready to come home?"

Robin takes a minute to think and says, "Yes, I am interested in coming to work at GH. Every since I was a little girl I have wanted to work at GH. Let's talk about what you and GH can offer me."

"Well now I will get the numbers ready and what all we can offer you and send you the minimum we can offer you, the report will be there within three hours then you can look it over and decide rather you want to work at GH. How does that sound?"

"That sounds great. I'll take a look at it and get back to you hopefully by tomorrow. Is that okay with you?"

"Yes, that is fine."

"Thanks Alan."

"You are welcome Robin. I hope to hear a positive answer from you tomorrow. We can really use some younger doctors on staff."

"Talk to you tomorrow Alan. Looking forward to receiving your offer."

"Good. Bye, Robin."

"Bye, Alan."

Alan hangs up the phone and has his secretary call around getting the hospital board members to come in for an emergency meeting. He knows there was going to be some resistance from Carly on hiring Robin but he was hiring her or he would step down as Chief of Staff. He knew that with Robin's protocols they could get grants that they would not qualify for. He called the Chief of Staff at Robin's hospital in Paris and talked to him. He wrote his proposal within an hour and a half which was fast. When the board members got there he was ready to make his pitch and knew he would be successful.

Edward walks in and everyone wonders what is going on and why Alan called this meeting. Around the table Alexis Davis, attorney for the hospital, Sonny Corinthos, Jason Morgan, Carly Corinthos, Jasper Jax, Nikolas Cassadine, Tracy Quartermaine, Ned Ashton, Edward Quartermaine, Monica Quartermaine, and A.J. Quartermaine sat and Edward seeing his son walk in asked, "What is the emergency?"

"I have the chance to hire a doctor that is exceptional and I want all of you to put aside your personal feelings for this person, since we all know her. I want you to look at this person and decide not on personal feelings but about her qualifications what to offer her. I did not say hire her because I am already going to do that. I want her for my head of the lab and co-chief of staff. She has developed her own protocols and is making a lot of money off of them. For herself and the hospital she is employed at now. She is saving a lot of lives. I have talked to her current Chief of Staff and all he could say was good things about her. Now this is the proposal that I am going to offer her." Alan says handing out the folders.

Carly opens up the folder as does Jason and Sonny who are shocked to read Robin's name.

"No way are we hiring the Saint."

"Carly you were told to put your personal feelings aside and look at her resume not her name. She can and will bring millions of dollars to GH through her protocols, grants and we can not afford to let our personal feelings interfere with hospital business. Make no mistake I am hiring her. What I want from the board is approval on what I want to offer her."

"Robin's a doctor now." Jason said out loud, looking at the papers in the folder on Robin.

"I think she will be bringing more to GH than we could offer her and she can pretty much go to any hospital she wants to and they would hire her." Edward says.

Carly fumes. She did not want the Saint coming home and screwing up her life.

Jason looks at the picture of Robin on the cover of some medical magazine that Alan had included in the folder. She had done it. She was a doctor and he had not known it. How did that happen? He was the one who was supposed to have been there when all this was going on. He was the one that was supposed to support her through college, med school and he hadn't, he had let her go. No he had thrown her away.

Sonny was just staring at the picture of his little sister and realized he hadn't thought of her or Stone in way too long. Stone. He had let him down and he knew that Stone would never forgive him for the way he treated Robin. It looked like she was going to be coming home though and maybe he could make it up to her.

"Now, anyone besides Carly have any objections to my offering Dr. Scorpio the titles of Co-Chief of Staff and director of the lab?"

Carly looks at Sonny and Jason expecting them to object and they don't so she glares at them.

"Good now I am going to forward this proposal to Dr. Scorpio." Alan said.

"Anything else on the agenda or was that it?" Nikolas asked.

"That was it." Alan said.

"Then let's get out of here." Carly said and gets up and walks out glaring at everyone. She did not want Robin to come home and take Sonny and Jason away from her and Carly was afraid that that was what was going to happen.

Please Review!

SOME THINGS NEVER CHANGE

Disclaimer: I do not own GH or any of the characters you recognize

A/N: this story starts in May 2003

CHAPTER TWO

Previously

"Then let's get out of here." Carly said and gets up and walks out glaring at everyone. She did not want Robin to come home and take Sonny and Jason away from her and Carly was afraid that that was what was going to happen.

Carly was also worried about what would happen between Courtney and Jason. Jason loved Courtney, she had to keep convincing him of that. Jason belonged with Courtney and not Robin. No the Saint would take Jason away from her if Robin and Jason would ever get back together. She couldn't allow that. Oh Oh. What if he found out about the calls that Robin made and the letters she sent after she left Robin tried to get a hold of Jason. Carly read one of the letters and knew that Robin was pregnant. Carly while Jason was away told Robin that she and Jason were together in every way there was. They were sleeping together and then she had the phone number changed and told Jason that AJ was calling and threatening her and that is why she had the phone number changed. Jason bought it and she had already told the guards not to put through any letters from Paris and she knew that Sonny had told them the same thing. She thought that she might lose Jason if he found out. No he always stuck up for her and she was his best friend he would understand.

A worried Carly got in the limo and Sonny decided to reassure her "Carly, just because Robin is coming home doesn't mean anything will change. I am your husband and I love you. That is not going to change _ever_. Jason is your best friend and that won't change either. So stop worrying it is not good for the baby."

Jason says, "Carly, Robin betrayed me. She isn't going to be part of our lives."

Carly is reassured, but she wonders if Robin really was pregnant when she wrote that letter and knew that if Robin came home with a child that they supporting her might change, but they would forgive her for not telling Jason. Sonny was hanging up on Robin too and sending letters from Robin back too. So she wouldn't be the only one in the dog house if Jason did get mad and if Robin did have Jason's child. Soon they would all know.

Alan called Robin and she took the offer just like he knew she would. Alan offered to have the ELQ jet sent to Paris so she could pack her stuff in the plane and if there was anything they couldn't fit in the jet that the Quartermaine's would have her stuff put on a shipping plane and have it brought over. She accepted and two weeks later Alan himself came.

There was a knock on the door and Robin answered the door and there stood Alan. She handed him over an excited Brendan on seeing his Grampa. Robin went to get her three-month old daughter who was crying her head off. Luckily Alan knew she had been pregnant and had come over when the baby was due and Monica had stayed with Brendan while Alan had been at the hospital with Robin and before they went back to Port Charles they had hired her a nurse to come live with her for six weeks. Just till she recovered enough to take care of the two kids. She was very grateful to them for that. She prepared a bottle for her daughter and carried her out into the living room where Alan was flying Brendan around like an airplane.

Alan asked, seeing that on one wall there was lots of boxes, some suitcases, garment bags and crates and asked, "Did the guys I sent over take your furniture already?"

"Yes, we slept on the floor and we just have the portable crib for Jessica Rose that we will need on the plane. Everything else is packed and ready except a few toys and diaper bag and changing table."

"Okay, I will tell the pilot and co-pilot to come in and they will fill the truck and then we are out of here."

"I can help."

"No, you can't. I'll get John and Frank and they will load the truck. Robin, you gave birth not too long ago and need to rest when you can." Alan goes over and lets John and Frank in and they had muscles and it only took them an hour to load the truck. They went to the airport and went through customs and when Robin, Jessica, Brendan and Alan got through and out to the plane it was almost loaded. Two guys came to help John and Frank when they saw how much had to go on the jet. Alan gave them a hundred each for helping them. The pilot and co-pilot got on the plane and soon they had clearance to take off and Brendan who had been excited to be riding on the place fell asleep about an hour into the flight and Jessica Rose fell asleep too. Robin and Alan talked about the hospital and what he wanted to do with the hospital and what he wanted Robin to do. The grants that Robin's research would bring in. What he expected of her. Things like this is what they talked about.

Alan asked Robin when they were almost there if she was going to tell Jason.

"I don't know I tried to time after time to tell him, he hung up on me, Carly hung up on me and so did Sonny. He grew up without a father because Jason hated me and I don't want that hate to affect Brendan so I guess I will play it by ear. He may figure it out the first time Brendan calls you Grampa and Monica Grammie. I will not hide it from him though, but depends on rather he still hates me or not. Oh I forgot to tell you, last time AJ came over for a visit he took Brendan to the water park and AJ told Brendan that you had a pool and stuff. He wants to go to your house and play in the pool sometime."

"Anytime, Robin. You know if you and the kids need anything I am here for you and so is all the Quartermaine's. 

"I know and I want you to come by whenever you want especially since Brendan is your grandson and I want him to know all the Quartermaine's."

"I know you do and we will be coming by. I am glad you are staying with Anna and Aiden. For tonight you said that you are going over to Mac's from the airport. I know you missed him. I wish you would have let us help financially with your meds and stuff but after Jason and Sonny saying they would pay for them and finding out they cancelled your insurance that paid for your protocol you couldn't let anyone else say they would pay and trust that they would."

"It wasn't that I didn't trust you, I just couldn't let anyone else pay for my protocol except for Mac. We had a hard time making ends meet and we took out a loan that one time because we couldn't come up with the money to pay for my protocol, but the thing was that they were going to let me die and without my protocol I would be dead and a man I loved like a brother and a man I was in love with didn't give a shit about me. They cared so little about rather I could get the money for my protocol. I never thought that they would wish me dead."

"I know it still hurts that they did that."

"Yes it does. They didn't care. I thought we were a family the three of us Sonny, Jason and me and it turned out that I wasn't ever I guess."

"I wish you would have let me tell Jason and Sonny what I thought of that. Instead you said it was not important."

"it wasn't they were no longer family to me or anything to me when I found out they cancelled my insurance and they also stopped putting money in my account that they had set up for me, which doesn't really surprise me. I could have used that money for my protocol since my insurance was cancelled. But they cancelled that too and took what money I had in that account out. They knew I could die if I didn't get my protocol and yet they still did it."

"I'm sorry, Robin, that my son treated you so shabbily. You were the best thing that ever happened to him and he tossed you aside for that tramp Carly."

"Yes, he did. I hope he's happy because he lost 3 years with his son. He can never get that back. It was his loss."

"We are next to land, buckle up.

They land and Alan asks if he can drop her off at Mac's house. Anna showed up then to get Robin and her luggage for tonight. So they pile in her luggage in Anna's SUV and off they go to Mac's place to shock him with Brendan and Jessica Rose.


	2. Chapter 2

SOME THINGS NEVER CHANGE

Disclaimer: I do not own GH or any of the characters you recognize

A/N: this story starts in May 2003

Thank you to all my loyal readers and those who reviews an especially large thank you as for my updating my stories I do the best I can. I have bipolar disorder and I have brain damage and I have to write what comes to me. I will try to update as much as I can. I do intend to finish all my stories it will just take time.

CHAPTER TWO

Previously

"Then let's get out of here." Carly said and gets up and walks out glaring at everyone. She did not want Robin to come home and take Sonny and Jason away from her and Carly was afraid that that was what was going to happen.

Carly was also worried about what would happen between Courtney and Jason. Jason loved Courtney, she had to keep convincing him of that. Jason belonged with Courtney and not Robin. No the Saint would take Jason away from her if Robin and Jason would ever get back together. She couldn't allow that. Oh Oh. What if he found out about the calls that Robin made and the letters she sent after she left Robin tried to get a hold of Jason. Carly read one of the letters and knew that Robin was pregnant. Carly while Jason was away told Robin that she and Jason were together in every way there was. They were sleeping together and then she had the phone number changed and told Jason that AJ was calling and threatening her and that is why she had the phone number changed. Jason bought it and she had already told the guards not to put through any letters from Paris and she knew that Sonny had told them the same thing. She thought that she might lose Jason if he found out. No he always stuck up for her and she was his best friend he would understand.

A worried Carly got in the limo and Sonny decided to reassure her "Carly, just because Robin is coming home doesn't mean anything will change. I am your husband and I love you. That is not going to change _ever_. Jason is your best friend and that won't change either. So stop worrying it is not good for the baby."

Jason said, "Carly, Robin betrayed me. She isn't going to be part of our lives."

Carly is reassured, but she wonders if Robin really was pregnant when she wrote that letter and knew that if Robin came home with a child that they supporting her might change, but they would forgive her for not telling Jason. Sonny was hanging up on Robin too and sending letters from Robin back too. So she wouldn't be the only one in the dog house if Jason did get mad and if Robin did have Jason's child. Soon they would all know.

Alan called Robin and she took the offer just like he knew she would. Alan offered to have the ELQ jet sent to Paris so she could pack her stuff in the plane and if there was anything they couldn't fit in the jet that the Quartermaine's would have her stuff put on a shipping plane and have it brought over. She accepted and two weeks later Alan himself came.

There was a knock on the door and Robin answered the door and there stood Alan. She handed him over an excited Brendan on seeing his Grampa. Robin went to get her three-month old daughter who was crying her head off. Luckily Alan knew she had been pregnant and had come over when the baby was due and Monica had stayed with Brendan while Alan had been at the hospital with Robin and before they went back to Port Charles they had hired her a nurse to come live with her for six weeks. Just till she recovered enough to take care of the two kids. She was very grateful to them for that. She prepared a bottle for her daughter and carried her out into the living room where Alan was flying Brendan around like an airplane.

Alan asked, seeing that on one wall there was lots of boxes, some suitcases, garment bags and crates and asked, "Did the guys I sent over take your furniture already?"

"Yes, we slept on the floor and we just have the portable crib for Jessica Rose that we will need on the plane. Everything else is packed and ready except a few toys and diaper bag and changing table."

"Okay, I will tell the pilot and co-pilot to come in and they will fill the truck and then we are out of here."

"I can help."

"No, you can't. I'll get John and Frank and they will load the truck. Robin, you gave birth not too long ago and need to rest when you can." Alan goes over and lets John and Frank in and they had muscles and it only took them an hour to load the truck. They went to the airport and went through customs and when Robin, Jessica, Brendan and Alan got through and out to the plane it was almost loaded. Two guys came to help John and Frank when they saw how much had to go on the jet. Alan gave them a hundred each for helping them. The pilot and co-pilot got on the plane and soon they had clearance to take off and Brendan who had been excited to be riding on the plane fell asleep about an hour into the flight and Jessica Rose fell asleep too. Robin and Alan talked about the hospital and what he wanted to do with the hospital and what he wanted Robin to do. The grants that Robin's research would bring in. What he expected of her. Things like this is what they talked about.

Alan asked Robin when they were almost there if she was going to tell Jason.

"I don't know I tried to time after time to tell him, he hung up on me, Carly hung up on me and so did Sonny. He grew up without a father because Jason hated me and I don't want that hate to affect Brendan so I guess I will play it by ear. He may figure it out the first time Brendan calls you Grampa and Monica Grammie. I will not hide it from him, though, but depends on rather he still hates me or not. Oh I forgot to tell you, last time AJ came over for a visit he took Brendan to the water park and AJ told Brendan that you had a pool and stuff. He wants to go to your house and play in the pool sometime."

"Anytime, Robin. You know if you and the kids need anything I am here for you and so is all the Quartermaine's.

"I know and I want you to come by whenever you want especially since Brendan is your grandson and I want him to know all the Quartermaine's."

"I know you do and we will be coming by. I am glad you are staying with Anna and Aiden. For tonight you said that you are going over to Mac's from the airport. I know you missed him. I wish you would have let us help financially with your meds and stuff but after Jason and Sonny said they would pay for them and finding out they cancelled your insurance that paid for your protocol you couldn't let anyone else say they would pay and trust that they would."

"It wasn't that I didn't trust you, I just couldn't let anyone else pay for my protocol except for Mac. We had a hard time making ends meet and we took out a loan that one time because we couldn't come up with the money to pay for my protocol, but the thing was that they were going to let me die and without my protocol I would be dead and a man I loved like a brother and a man I was in love with didn't give a shit about me. They cared so little about rather I could get the money for my protocol. I never thought that they would wish me dead."

"I know it still hurts that they did that."

"Yes it does. They didn't care. I thought we were a family the three of us Sonny, Jason and me and it turned out that I wasn't ever I guess."

"I wish you would have let me tell Jason and Sonny what I thought of that. Instead you said it was not important."

"it wasn't they were no longer family to me or anything to me when I found out they cancelled my insurance and they also stopped putting money in my account that they had set up for me, which doesn't really surprise me. I could have used that money for my protocol since my insurance was cancelled. But they cancelled that too and took what money I had in that account out. They knew I could die if I didn't get my protocol and yet they still did it."

"I'm sorry, Robin, that my son treated you so shabbily. You were the best thing that ever happened to him and he tossed you aside for that tramp Carly."

"Yes, he did. I hope he's happy because he lost 3 years with his son. He can never get that back. It was his loss."

"We are next to land, buckle up.

They land and Alan asks if he can drop her off at Mac's house. Anna showed up then to get Robin and her luggage for tonight. So they pile in her luggage in Anna's SUV and off they go to Mac's place to shock him with Brendan and Jessica Rose.

Please Review!


End file.
